la bibliothèque
by Ariane
Summary: Après une longue absence de quelques années et un silence radio complet, certaines choses du passé peuvent vous coûter cher. Royed
1. Chapter 1

Hello à tous,

j'avais une histoire qui me trottait en tête alors j'ai eu l'envie de la partager avec vous, elle n'est pas excessivement longue et ce chapitre est la pour planter le décor

fullmetal alchemist et tout ce qui concerne ce manga ne m'appartient pas ( bref le bla bla habituel)

pairing : trop fastoche quand c'est Ariane qui écrit

enjoy et bonne lecture

* * *

**chapitre 1**

Dans leur grande maison de Central des tas d'amis étaient venus féliciter Roy Mustang pour sa nomination en tant que nouveau Führer d'Amestris. Le chemin avait été long mais une personne vraiment pouvait se targuer de la réussite de l'alchimiste de flamme et cette personne avait décliné poliment l'invitation en disparaissant dans la nature depuis quelques années. Toute son équipe applaudissait à tout rompre et malgré le sourire faussement enjoué de l'ancien colonel, son esprit vagabondait à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si tout s'était passé comme lui l'aurait voulu.

La personne qui avait le plus aidé Mustang n'était autre qu'Edward Elric. Ce jeune homme de 26 ans, petit génie de l'alchimie avait sauvé des milliers de vie dans un combat ou malheureusement il du perdre son don pour récupérer son frère. Au lieu de les séparer, ce lien les unissait encore plus fort au fur et a mesure de leur avancée dans la vie. Edward est resté deux ans de plus dans l'armée afin d'amener son ancien colonel au grade juste en dessous de celui de généralissime et puis il prit frère et bagages pour découvrir le monde. Bref sa soif de connaissance était inépuisable. Et pour cette raison, il se mit dans l'idée d'ouvrir une bibliothèque. Lui pour avoir accès aux nombreuses informations que contenaient les énormes rangées de la bibliothèque de Central, cela lui avait couté de s'engager à l'âge de douze ans. Hors cela il ne le permettrait plus. Il avait vu tant d'horreurs aux cours de ces missions que là c'était décidé, il allait racheter l'ancienne mairie de Central dans le plus grand secret pour en faire l'œuvre de sa vie : « une bibliothèque communale ». Oui il avait décidé de rayer l'armée de son existence à jamais en prenant la décision de ne pas faire part de son retour en ville

Les deux hommes suivaient leur chemin. L'un gérant tout le pays du genre une main de fer dans un gant de velours afin de garder la paix et surtout d'éradiquer les quelques menaces terroristes qui pouvait parfois y avoir, l'autre en travaillant d'arrache pied avec son frère pour faire de la vieille bâtisse un espace convivial ou toute personne ayant simplement envie de se détendre pour lire un bon livre puisse le faire quand bon le lui semblait. Au fur et à mesure des jours, des caisses remplies de ces doux bouquins aux reliures de cuir arrivaient embaumant l'espace et émerveillant toujours le jeune blond.

OoOoOoO

Le grand jour était arrivé, La bibliothèque civile de Central allait ouvrir ses portes dans la demi-heure et Schieska débauchée de l'armée par Edward vérifiait tous les classements des étagères et en profita pour verrouiller la réserve qui contenait des traités d'alchimie et d'elixirologie assez poussés qu'Edward voulait bien prêter à condition que le lecteur montre patte blanche. De plus ces livres avaient interdiction formelle de quitter l'établissement pour ne pas répéter le cas de la fille de Tucker.

Le carillon sonna qu'il était 9h, Ed se précipita pour ouvrir les portes et tomba nez à moustache contre son cher ami/ennemi de toujours Roy Mustang.

« FULLMETAL c'est toi ? » hurla ce dernier comme s'il avait cru voir un fantôme.

Edward du garder son sang froid, cela faisait quand même 6 ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le corbeau de flamme et un souvenir lui revint en tête, des mots de Winry

« Edward Elric et non pas Fullmetal COLONEL Mustang » lui répondit du tac au tac le jeune blond.

Mustang le regarda de haut en bas, puis jeta un coup d'œil le long des rayonnages et obligea Schieska à ouvrir la réserve Breda et Havoc eux étaient restés sur le pas de la porte la mine plutôt désolée.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais et malheureusement cela me fait encore plus mal que ce soit toi mais Edward Elric vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour diffusion de traités d'alchimie »

Le jeune blond regarda Mustang qui renfonçait sa tête sous son képi. Se débattant de Breda et d'Havoc qui venaient lui passer les menottes, il fonça tête baissée pour se battre avec le généralissime. Lui attrapant le col, Mustang pu se rendre compte que l'adversaire qu'il avait en face de lui était grand et costaud, chose confirmée quand il se prit une droite de la part d'Edward.

« Depuis quand les livres d'alchimies sont interdits » ? hurla Edward.

« Depuis que l'alchimie est réservée uniquement aux membres de l'armée pour éviter tout débordement comme les chimères ou les transmutations humaines. Tu as de la chance que je sois dans mon bon jour, j'aurais pu te coller outrage aux forces suprêmes de ce pays » rajouta le cordeau de flamme en se frottant la lèvre en sang.

« C'est bien beau de partir faire la fête autour du monde, mais il serait temps de t'informer sur les lois et ici la loi c'est MOI ! Havoc, Breda embarquez le et mettez moi ce lieu sous scellés. »

La rouquine prit alors le téléphone pour prévenir Alphonse, partit se changer en catastrophe à cause d'une tache de café.

OoOoOoO

Les bruits fusaient dans les couloirs des cellules, Edward Elric ici à central et arrêté en plus. Un peu comme si les mots Edward et aux arrêts ne collaient pas ensemble. Surtout pour Havoc et Breda qui connaissaient très bien leur supérieur et l'attachement que ce dernier avait pour l'ainé des Elric.

« Monsieur vous ne croyez pas y avoir été un peu trop fort cette fois, le jeune garçon ne savait pas que l'alchimie était interdite pour les civils » rétorqua Breda à son supérieur.

« C'est clair que maintenant il va vous détester à vie » surenchérit Havoc

« J'ai fait ce que je devais faire, quelques soient les conséquences sur ma vie. Nous avons proposé cette loi, elle a été votée et maintenant nous devons l'appliquer pour protéger notre pays trop souvent dévasté par ces andouilles d'alchimistes en herbe. Si seulement il avait voulu garder le contact pendant ces voyages, mais non silence radio, personne ne savait pour leur retour. Si seulement il n'était pas parti en rigolant le jour ou je lui ai exprimé mes sentiments »

Le généralissime posa la tête sur son bureau pour repenser à ce fameux jour. Celui ou il déclara sa flamme et se prit un vent

* * *

TBC

Merci pour vos reviews et a bientôt

Ariane


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou, me revoici avec la suite et un peu plus d'explications car c'est vrai que le premier chapitre était plutôt vague, bien que c'était fait exprès.

Petit résumé : Edward a été mis aux arrêts par le Généralissime Mustang pour avoir mis à disposition du public des traités d'alchimie alors qu'une nouvelle loi interdit l'alchimie aux civils. Bref embrouilles aux rendez vous !

Bonne lecture

enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Dans son bureau, Mustang rêvassait. Il n'avait absolument pas envie de travailler mais plutôt de descendre dans la prison du QG pour aller voir son ancien subordonné mais connaissant le garçon qui lui avait ouvert la lèvre d'un simple coup de poing, ce n'était certainement pas la bonne idée. Il s'était déjà fait ridiculiser une fois devant Edward, il ne tenait pas à ce que cela recommence

Flash back

Alphonse et Edward étaient revenus à central assez rapidement dès que le cadet des Elric se sentit suffisamment en forme pour affronter le grand monde. L'idée de départ était un voyage autour du monde mais voyant que l'équipe du Colonel s'était reformée au complet grâce aux soins du docteur Marcoh, Ed voulu reprendre sa place. Certes pas comme alchimiste d'état mais comme militaire afin de hisser son supérieur au grade juste en dessous de généralissime. Il avait confiance en cet homme et s'était laissé 2 ans pour le faire. Son futur, il ne le voyait pas dans cette bâtisse aux hommes habillés de bleu.

Curieusement les choses prirent une tournure complètement différente que ce qu'Ed et Al s'attendaient. Mustang avait non seulement recouvré la vue et possédait l'alchimie en son entier ce qui le rendait beaucoup moins arrogant vis-à-vis du jeune blond qui lui avait détruit sa capacité de transmuter pour son frère. Il y avait de l'admiration de la part du plus haut gradé et au fil des mois, il n'était pas rare de voir Edward et Mustang sortir entre ami. Ciné, café, cours d'alchimie, cours sur les arts martiaux, tir et autres firent que les deux comparses au lieu de s'engueler comme des chiens, finirent simplement par s'apprécier.

Edward avait trouvé un ami en son supérieur, voir même un frère à qui parler, alors que dans la tête du noiraud d'autres sentiments bien différents commençaient à poindre du bout du nez. Il trouvait qu'Edward était charmant, loquace, agréable et surtout très beau quand il était calme et à quelques jours de la date de la démission d'Edward, le grand Général de Brigade allait faire une demande particulière au garçon, lui proposer un rendez vous galant.

L'équipe de Mustang avait pris pour habitude après le fameux jour promis d'aller boire un verre chez madame Christmas. Heureux de ne pas avoir perdu son seul repère affectif, Mustang aidait souvent sa mère en allant lui chercher les caisses lourdes contenant les bouteilles ou parfois servait les clients. Il voulait être proche des gens, il avait compris à quel point c'était important de servir le peuple et non de se faire servir par lui ce qui augmentait sa cote de popularité non seulement à central mais aussi dans les villages et villes voisines. Pour exemple, Roy avait remis en route les grandes imprimantes du journal de Central et s'arrangeait pour que tous puissent le lire.

La veille de sa fameuse demande, alors qu'il donnait un coup de main à sa mère, cette dernière lui demanda d'aller servir en table 3 les boissons qu'un couple avait commandé. D'un sourire charmeur, il prit le plateau qu'il renversa arrivé à hauteur des deux jeunes gens. Il fut surpris de voir un regard doré se perdre dans ses diamants noirs

« Vous allez bien Roy ? » demanda Edward qui avait le droit d'appeler son supérieur par son prénom quand il n'était pas au bureau.

« Je...Hum, tu ne me présentes pas à ton ami ? » Lui rétorqua sur un ton un peu cassant l'ancien colonel. Il fallait dire que pour Roy voir Edward assis à la table les doigts entremêlés dans ceux d'un autre homme que qui avait quelque peu tendance à l'agacer, voire l'énerver, voire même à brûler sur le champ celui qui osait toucher son Edward.

« Roy voici Jayce » et en regardant son compagnon d'un regard amoureux et complice « Jayce, je te présente mon supérieur hiérarchique, le général de brigade Roy Mustang qui va bientôt passer Général d'ici une semaine »

« Ed je peux te parler en privé s'il te plait », demanda Mustang la voix visiblement énervée.

Le jeune blond s'excusa auprès de son compagnon non sans lui avoir roulé un patin monumental devant son futur ex supérieur et suivi le noiraud dans les cuisines.

« Vous n'avez vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien pourtant je vous avais dit que les filles ne m'intéressaient pas du temps ou elles passaient plus de temps à me regarder à cause du jour promis. Je vous dégoute que vous avez l'air si énervé ? Moi qui vous pensait plus tolérant, je me suis trompé » déclara le blond un peu déçu.

Roy s'approcha de lui avec douceur pour ne pas effrayer le blond ni le mettre en colère.

« On devait se voir demain tu te rappelles ? Voila ce que je voulais te dire » et il l'embrassa délicatement pour lui prouver son amour.

Edward le coupa net et le repoussa assez brusquement !

« Non mais vous croyez quoi ? Que tout vous est acquis ? Que parce que toutes les filles tombaient dans vos bras que je dois suivre cet exemple ? Cela fait bientôt 8 mois que je sors avec Jayce. Oui vous êtes beau, vous avez un sourire à croquer et un cul à tomber par terre mais vous ne m'intéressez pas ! Je retrouvais grâce à vous une figure fraternelle différente de celle que j'ai avec Alphonse mais cela s'arrête là. JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUX DE VOUS. Winry m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'entre elle ou les autres filles et moi ca ne marcherait pas et elle avait raison. Mais là Mossieur le général de Brigade, vous venez de dépasser les limites, je démissionne sur le champ et surtout NE CHERCHEZ PAS A ME REVOIR »

Et Edward l'avait abandonné là jusqu'au jour ou il l'avait revu pour l'arrêter.

Fin flash back.

OoOoOoO

Dans la prison Edward tournait en rond. Il avait pourtant tout bien respecté ce que lui avait dit son amant à la lettre, les livres d'alchimie sous clés et puis voir avec le colonel Hawkeye sur la façon de les dispenser.

Mais non il avait fallu que cet imbécile de généralissime arrive avec ses deux gardes pour le jeter en prison ! Il se prenait pour qui d'ailleurs. Si Mustang en était arrivé là c'était grâce au jeune blond. Et en retour il se faisait jeter en prison, quelle ironie.

En plus il n'y avait personne dans les cellules, forcément en temps de paix, quelle galère et même pas un carnet ou des livres pour passer le temps.

_J'en ai marre_ soupira le blond en faisant claquer son automail contre la barrière de métal.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire cela, Winry va te trucider et peut être moi aussi par la même occasion » susurra une voix qu'Edward connaissait par cœur.

Un cliquetis dans la serrure et Edward se jeta au cou du visiteur pour l'embrasser.

« Edward lâche moi, j'ai pas envie de perdre mon job » gronda le grand blond qui essayait de se détacher de l'étreinte de son amant qu'il fréquentait depuis presque 7 ans.

« Ton frère ne pouvait pas changer mon apparence, je suis ici pour t'apporter à manger, des livres et aussi pour te surveiller. Breda et moi sommes assignés à ta protection » lui annonça Jean sur un ton plus doux.

« Protection rapprochée en ce qui te concerne quoique sur ce coup là t'as pas assuré et les menottes ca fait mal. J'ai fait tout ce que tu m'as dit de faire à cause de cette bêtise de loi et je me retrouve quand même entre ces quatre murs »s'insurgea le blond un peu en colère non pas contre Jean mais contre ce bâtard de généralissime

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il en arriverait là, sans doute une vengeance que tu aies repoussé ses avances »

« Jean ca fait 6 ans, ne me dit pas qu'il à la dent dure à ce point »

« Non seulement il l'a, mais imagine moi Edward devant consoler depuis 6 ans mon supérieur parce que son chagrin d'amour n'est toujours pas passé et que lui ne sais pas qu'à chacune des permissions que j'avais c'était pour passer mes vacances avec celui qui l'appelle l'homme de sa vie » puis lui tendant le plateau repas « manges avant que cela ne refroidisse, t'inquiète pas ca vient du mess et pas de la cantine des prisonniers. Je fais attention à mon petit ami »

« QUI EST AUSSI MINISCULE QU UN PETIT POIS SUR UN PLATEAU REPAS »

Jean ayant peur que quelqu'un ne les entendent, il le fit taire par un baiser.

* * *

TBC

Et bien oui, pour une fois je change de registre, depuis le temps que je m'étais dit que j'écrirais un havocXed

Please reviews !

Ariane


End file.
